Loud Mute
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Red likes Gold, but... there are complications in his eyes... Will something change that?


{A/N: The song is "Sparks" by Coldplay. It was put on LiveJournal, ignored, now since I don't like that site I'm bringing forgotten stories over when I find them.}

Red glanced down the mountainside for the umpteenth time in last hour. It was starting to grow tiring just waiting there and he figured he'd have a heatstroke if he stood in the direct path of the sun any longer. The dark-haired sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, which were probably the only thing not current soaked with sweat on his body. He removed his hands to find an agitated Pikachu looking up at him. The beady eyes were clearly moody and the yellow mouse-like creature was more than likely angry with the fact his usual food-source wasn't around yet, which was surprising.

(Did I drive you away?)

He pulled the pokegear from his jeans pocket and checked it; nothing. He sighed and lazily typed in, Gold... is something wrong? Though many figured he was cold and distant and lacking in the "feeling department", he grew to truly care for the younger. Maybe... in a way he wished he didn't...

(I know what you'll say)

His eyes drew to the floor and he sighed, he'd done what a seventeen-year-old really shouldn't do, or publicly admit; fall for a thirteen-year-old. It couldn't be helped though, no matter how much training he did himself or how many times he excused himself from being too close to the boy... He knew there were near-kiss moments during some of their moments together, but he didn't want to indulge on them- he'd surely scare off the other male and the news would spread like wildfire that he was after the other regions' champion boys and then he'd be shunned and-

(You say, "Oh, sing one we know")

The gear vibrated in his hand and brought Red back to reality with a start, and startling poor pikachu who was gently pawing his leg, Yes, I've got to talk to you about something...~ Then Red tilted his head at the device, what was that supposed to mean..? Until his heart skipped a beat- did that mean-! Oh food, right, I'll be right up then, Red really didn't have much emotional connection during his life, especially like this, so was he supposed to take it like his gut said it was, or would he end being wrong and ruin this friendship that he undoubtedly loved.

(But I promise you this)

Red watched Gold walk up the mountain carrying the simple wooden tray of food that would look plain on any other day, but in this highly warm summer heat looked heavenly. As the boy grew closer and finally to the top, the older tilted his head ever so slightly to look at the difference in the atmosphere. Usually there was a warm and inviting aura that instantly drew in people, but today it seemed more distant and depressing. There was unusual silence as Red eagerly sat down to level himself more with the tray of poffins for pikachu- who practically attacked the bowl like a wild pokemon- but there was-

"Only one sandwich?" the question came out as a more protective ideal, to make sure the other had not chosen not to eat and had indeed become forgetful. Though that impulse seemed more as an obvious statement, not a question.

The younger blinked then slapped a hand to his forehead. "That's what I forgot!" though it wasn't followed by an apology in a silly voice or an insult to himself. Just silence that grew awkward as Red noticed the boy's Typhlosion giving him a steady stare as if saying, "Please fix this soon."

I wanna say something! Thought the taller as he realized pikachu was doing the exact same thing. Yet they were both to him, so the pressure seemed uncanny. Wait... The near-adult reached into his back pocket and pulled out a simple pocket knife, and glancing over to his crush- who was picking out random pieces of grass while resting on the palm of the other hand. Red pulled the tray so it was right in front of him. He took a deep breath, Please be worth it! The small knife was brought around the inside- close to the edges as possible- and cut the sandwich into a heart.

(I'll always look out for you)

Picking up the sandwich and pulling the cut off outsides off the edges and placing them to the side near the water, Red placed in back down and cut it down the middle making it two halves of a heart.

(That's what I'll do)

Then when he decided it was finally time, the older trainer turned to the still "occupied" Gold and he held out the right side of the his "heart".

It took a moment for the other to take time out of the activity to be curious enough to see what had happened while he had spaced out. Taking the food with a suspicious stare, he stared at it then at the other half. Gold's yellow shaded-hazel eyes glittered with a heavy emotion, which was read as what Red figured to be joy.

So Red cleared his throat and softly sang as he drew the younger trainer closer,  
"My heart is yours,  
It's you that I hold on to,  
That's what I do,  
And I know I was wrong,  
But I won't let you down..."

Gold threw his arms around his secret crush and began to cry, forgetting about the limited touching rule that was a silent agreement... until now, they though in unison.

Red grinned and pushed the crazy bangs of the other that seemed to grow in one thick hunk of hair out of the bottom of the black and yellow that was sported in a backwards style, but the practically mute man decided it was a style that only Gold could pull off without looking like a tool. He leaned a bit down and captured the innocent lips in a kiss sweetly; it was unmoving though, neither knowing really what to do.

(Oh yeah, yeah, yes I will)

The younger pulled back after a few moments, "T-that was my first kiss," was admitted quietly, causing the other to laugh suddenly, "I-It's not funny!"

"No," smiled Red, "but it's cute when you get all flustered like that~" Surprisingly neither had dropped their sandwich half and they held their own out to the opposite; Gold decided a big bite would work, but Red, being Red, silently took a normal sized worked better for him.

Red allowed the other to crawl in his lap and lay his head back after the crazy clashing-colored cap was removed quickly. Gold took a deep breath and nuzzling his head so it fit into the nook between his crush's head and shoulder perfectly. "So... are we... uhm..." he blushed, "going out?" He wanted to look at the other's face, but decided on sitting still and wait for an answer... His head awkwardly felt the nervous gulp.

(I say "oh",  
I cry "oh")

"Yes, but I'd understand if you didn't want to be public about it..." The reply was surprisingly soft and shy.

Gold laughed loudly, but quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, then let out, "Of course I do! I get the best person ever to date someone like-" a yawn that wasn't even tempted to be stopped "me," and giggled softly before slowly closing his eyes.

The rock didn't look inviting, so the champion shifted so he would fall back onto softer grass, but making sure his new boyfriend was still comfortably nuzzled into him. Slowly he placed down his half of the "heart" down on the tray, then gingerly taking the other half from the slacking grip of Gold. Finally ready to relax, and ignoring the stray and wild bangs that kept bumping into his adam's apple from the gentle winds, he shut his eyes. Then when little feet hopped onto his stomach and a stubby body curled up to do the inevitable- nap in the now-cooler sun also. He peeked open an eye a little to see Typhlosion towering over them on the nearest boulder, then noticed the creature looking at him for a moment with what looked to be the equivalent of a smile and then gave a solemn nod to the human who'd stolen his own human's heart- proudly.

Then the undeniable call for a much needed nap practically called his name, and he closed his eyes to answer.

(And I saw sparks,  
Yeah I saw sparks,  
And I saw sparks,  
Yeah I saw sparks,  
...Sing it out)


End file.
